Stare on the Moonlight
by royale26
Summary: Jane visits Loki at the prison. Will she understand more of the man who's the reason for her nightmares? "Post- the avengers"


**NOTE:**

**Hi! It's been a while since I wrote something for fanfiction :D**

**By the way, (well, it is stated in the summary but I'll repeat it) this fanfiction is before Thor the dark world or more appropriately, after the avengers. **

* * *

**SUMMARY: Jane visits Loki at the prison. Will she understand more of the man who's the reason for her nightmares? "****Post- the avengers"**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Curiosity**

He stared unblinkingly towards her carefully guarded brown eyes. A hint of a smile curved his thin lips. She knew he is amused and it did little to her calm countenance. No, she can't afford to lose control now. If she did, she will lose her will, her reason for visiting him.

Time passed uncomfortably. She lowered her gaze but did not mean defeat. "You did not answer." Her soft voice echoed.

A quirk of an eyebrow almost made her flinch. He did not bother to hide his expression of disgust. "Why would I bother princess?"

"But you are interested. Unless of course you can count silence as a comfortable companion for a long period of time. There is a limit for everything. Tell me, give me a reason to visit you again."

"You always come everyday and yet I did not answer."

Her lips quivered. Her demeanor changed into something darker. Like the night threatening to overcome daylight. Or when the rain seemed to pour harder but there is no wind to strengthen it.

"Does world dominance answer your question?" he answered, an indication of boredom lacing his voice.

She stepped towards the cellar. Her gaze lifting to meet his, "Is that enough reason for toying around New York? Or do you simply aim for the king's affirmation to take a glimpse of your state?"

"So Thor must have told you some of our history already to judge such." He finally stand and she could only stare up to him now. With his full height in display, he looked effortlessly more intimidating than before. "Did he also tell you I do not desire to seek for such? Or is it a misunderstanding in his part?"

"Then what good will it give if people are cowering at you in fear? Is that enough to fill your heart?"

His eyes gone cold and he stepped menacingly towards her. If there is no visible wall that separated them, she would have stepped back.

"Your reaction tells me it isn't." she whispered again.

His hand lifted as if to touch her face, but met the transparent barrier instead. Its glowing green color illuminated his eyes more which held a mirthless gaze and she knew his touch will not be as gentle as a lover's caress. She stood her ground.

"Little princess, you talk too much."

She nodded, "It is one of my assets though, considering my work."

He almost laughed, "Watching the stars requires talk?"

Her eyes narrowed, "You knew something about me."

"Of course." He murmured, his eyes glinted dangerously, sending goosebumps across her skin.

She shook her head then glared, "You still did not answer me, but at least, you are not ignoring me unlike the past days."

"It gets tiresome at times." He replied in a clipped tone.

"You still did not answer."

"What if I did? What if a pained cry of a worthless creature sends chills down my spine?" his eyes gone dangerously dark, "What if their submission gives me satisfaction that nothing else could give?" his eyes roamed hungrily around her face, as if memorizing every delicate inch of her frozen features, "What if their blood on my hands is the most beautiful art I had ever seen?"

She felt tears cascading down her cheeks like waterfalls. She bit her lip to prevent a sob from escaping. She did not bother wiping her tears. His hungry stare still fixed upon her face.

"Why?" she asked, her voice trembling with emotion. "Why do you perceive death like that as something beautiful?"

"Their death is what makes me feel alive. Their blood signify as a tribute."

"Do you want your subject to be mindless individuals then? That with a simple mistake, their life is for you to take?" her voice, despite almost said in a whisper, there is fury hidden among its depths.

Sensing he will not answer, she lowered her gaze to calm herself and when he spoke again, she looked up, only to see he turned his back at her, "Wipe your tears and return to your chamber princess. If you wish to visit again, at least preserve some energy."

She understood then that he knew she lacked sleep for a couple of days already, still haunted by nightmares and the dark rings surrounding her eyes did not gone unnoticed. When she is almost out of earshot he spoke, "And whoever I killed who is important to you, you will not hear remorse or a sign of regret from me."

* * *

"Loki."

His eyes flickered, an indication that she is not ignored. She almost laughed at the absurdity of it all. Here she is, visiting a man who destroyed half the city she adored. She thought then that he is simply a madman, but by visiting him frequently as of lately, she realized that there is more to him than his mere façade.

"Here again to play questions with me princess?"

She nodded and mimicked him by sitting on the floor. She watched as his eyes slightly widened and she thought she just imagined it.

"Sitting on the floor is not a respectable way for a lady to behave princess." He murmured.

She tilted her head and watched him carefully, "At least you consider myself a lady."

"What if I did?" a smirk plastered his lips, "It is obvious not to."

She ignored his suggestive smile.

They watched each other in what seemed like a comfortable silence. Her eyes narrowed as his seemed to emit a glint that cracked her nerves.

"You are amused." She plainly stated.

"That is understandable. You kept me company with hidden intentions of course."

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, but that's what makes it interesting."

She looked at him with decisive spark of her eyes, "Can you smell blood?"

He paused and she took notice on the change of his expression, the slight shift of his eyes, the feral grin that touched his lips. She almost regretted that she asked the question.

"Do you really want to know?"

"I would not have asked if I did not want to."

"You are awfully a curious being." His chin lifted revealing much of his exposed teeth. He truly looked like a madman and yet, he still retained his arrogant atmosphere. "It will be your downfall."

"I have been warned."

"It is dangerous to play with things you are not aware of."

She shrugged, "I am well aware. But to play with fire is more challenging to a child compared to an adult. And if burnt, it will be a lesson. Knowledge is nothing without wisdom."

He chuckled, "But not all will gain lesson princess."

"Some are buried under the ground, is that what you imply?"

"That would be better of course."

She raised an eyebrow, "Why do you call me princess by the way? I am not a royalty from my land. I know you are already aware of it."

"It simply suits you."

"Coming from you, it is not a compliment, isn't it?"

"Why would you assume such?"

"You are a complex man Loki."

"Would it be that hard if you address me as prince?

"No, but will it mean the same thing when you address me as princess?"

He grinned and his eyes sparked, she knew he is harboring some sort of fascination already, "How about you try it?" he paused for a dramatic effect, "princess?"

She glared, "You say it without," she inhaled, "without.." she pursed her lips.

"I say it without a hint of respect to a royalty isn't it?"

Her glare intensified, "You are annoying."

"Come on, princess, continue what you were saying a while ago, now, I say it like?"

"I'm out of here, it's dinner time already. And I will wait for your answer if you can smell blood."

She turned her back at him and they both knew that she knew what he means.

* * *

**Note: Thank you for reading, i do hope you'll leave a review :D be gentle please :)**


End file.
